


all is well when i'm with you

by jinkosun



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Birthday Ash Lynx, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eiji giggles a lot and ash loves it, eiji is ash's best present, i don't know how to tag, no one dies, they're so in love wtf, two soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkosun/pseuds/jinkosun
Summary: it's ash's birthday and everything he wants and needs is within arm's reach.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	all is well when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> it's aslan's birthday so i want to write something for him! also this is my first fic on here so please be gentle to me!!

the sun peeked through the blinds, golden rays of light pouring in the room- slightly blinding ash's closed eyelids. why is his system awake all of a sudden? it's still too early for his usual waking schedule. he can tell by how the birds chirped outside that it's only seven a.m. in the morning (or eight), yet he's wide awake. still, he stayed in bed, looking at the clear blue sky and the fluffy looking clouds that reminded him of eiji's black silky locks.

ah, right, eiji. he's been living with eiji in japan for almost five years now and he's been slowly recovering ever since. the japanese always helped him, either through spiraling episodes or triggered attacks and he's very thankful that he's always by his side. ash never really expected he'll get this far considering how fucked his life is- and eiji came in like a ray of blinding light that consumed the darkness engulfing his damned soul, to call that a blessing is an understatement for ash. speaking of the japanese boy, he wondered if he's already awake. is he making breakfast? having a morning jog with their dog, buddy? he shifted his position, looking away from the blue sky and now averting his attention on the other side of the bed, planning to sleep again. but to his surprise- he saw his beloved still in deep slumber, mouth parted slightly as he breathes softly. his now long bangs touching his wing like lashes that ash loves so much. the light from outside illuminated his delicate and gorgeous features, making ash absolutely smitten without fail. god, he loved everything about eiji, every bit of him- and would continue to love eiji's soul until his dying breath.

he pushed a strand of the latter's hair out of his face as to not block the view ash likes to see in the morning. he smiled and snuggled closer to his lover, inhaling his scent that felt like home to him. eiji stirred, his eyes slowly fluttering open. a gentle smile graced his lips when he saw his beloved hugging him like a little child. the japanese plants a kiss on ash's forehead and the latter felt like a gush of warmth surged through his body- ash pressed his body closer.

eiji let's out a pleasant chuckle. "aslan," he called, stroking the blonde's hair tenderly. ash found himself almost drifting away from consciousness again, but he managed a faint hum in response. " _happy birthday_." eiji greeted, tone full of affection.

ash, after hearing that, opened his eyes- looking at eiji's dark orbs that reflected his jade green ones. "birthday?" he asked too innocently, like a curious and lost child.

eiji giggled, finding the blonde quite adorable this early in the morning. ash loves hearing his boyfriend's giggles. "dummy, it's august twelve today!" he answered, completely bursting into a fit of giggles.

ash had an expression of confusion and surprise etched on his face as the information is only starting to sink in. after a second of contemplating, his cheeks turned red and he buried his face on the crook of eiji's neck as the latter giggled once again. "did you forget your _own_ birthday?" the ebony haired boy asked, hugging him out of fondness.

"i don't really keep track on time, let alone my birthday." he said bashfully, his voice slightly muffled.

eiji kissed his hair, caressing it after. "now you know. happy birthday, aslan." he greeted again.

ash smiled, feeling pure bliss. "thank you, eiji. not just for the happy birthday greeting- thank you... for everything." he spoke, getting a little emotional.

"you thanked me like you're gonna leave me anytime soon." eiji joked, laughing lightly. "i'm very thankful to you too and i hope you have more birthdays to celebrate with me, so you better not leave, aslan." he ordered, half genuine and half jokingly.

the blonde chuckled, looking up at eiji, his cheeks still tainted with a pink color. he kissed eiji, like how he did so yesterday and the day before yesterday- so full of passion, affection, and happiness. this moment will always be etched in his heart like some kind of burn mark, permanently there, never going to disappear, and that's what he wants. having eiji beside him every second of the day, waking up to see his beautiful face, eating the food he cooks, listening to his stories, sleeping beside him, kissing him whenever he wants, hugging him- he thought _this is happiness_ and he couldn't ask for more. they both pulled away from the kiss, catching their breaths and exploding into a fit of giggles. ash hugged eiji again, placing a kiss on the latter's forehead. "i'm not going to leave nor planning to let you go, okumura. i'm going to marry you and make you a callenreese!" 

eiji giggled heartily. eiji callenreese, not too bad if eiji says so himself. "i'm looking forward to that, aslan."

they cuddled closer, whispering i love you's and sweet nothings every swooning couple uttered to each other. they both fell silent later on, just cherishing the warmth each of them give. ash found eiji lightly snoring in his arms a couple of minutes later, falling asleep in the comfort of his lover. gently, ash rests his head against eiji's, the warm smile that painted his lips never faltering. _"all is well when i'm with you, eiji."_ he whispered. he closed his eyes, drifting off to slumber once again, hoping to see his beloved in his dreams.

it's ash's birthday and everything he wants and needs is within arm's reach. birthday's celebrated with his lover, eiji, is always and forever will be the best present he'll receive.

**Author's Note:**

> eiji calling ash "aslan" is the shit.
> 
> also this is kind of short but i hope you like it!! 
> 
> and once again, happy birthday to my comfort character, aslan jade callenreese!


End file.
